This application claims the benefit of Korean Patent Application No. 1999-53023, filed on Nov. 26, 1999, which is hereby incorporated by reference for all purposes as if fully set forth herein.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and more particularly, to a large-scale liquid crystal display device having a color filter.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device conventionally includes both display and pad portions. The pad portion includes driving circuits that transmit signals to the display portion. The display portion then displays images. The display portion includes upper and lower substrates with a liquid crystal interposed therebetween.
FIG. 1 shows a liquid crystal panel 10 of a typical color LCD device. As shown, upper and lower substrates 12 and 18 oppose each other and a liquid crystal 20 is interposed therebetween. On the upper substrate 12 are a color filter 14 and a transparent common electrode 16. The lower substrate 18, often called an array substrate, includes a plurality of switching devices 22 and a plurality of pixels 24. The size of each pixel 24 relates to the resolution of the liquid crystal display device, while the size of the liquid crystal display device itself depends both on the size and on the number of the pixels 24.
On the lower substrate 18 are a plurality of gate lines 26 and data lines 28 that are arranged in a matrix fashion. A pixel area is defined by adjacent gate and data lines. In each pixel 24 is a pixel electrode 30 that is comprised of a transparent conductive material. Between the pixel electrodes and the common electrode 16 is the liquid crystal 20. The switching devices 22, positioned near cross points of the gate and data lines 26 and 28 in each pixel 24, selectively apply an electric voltage across the electrodes. The switching devices 22 are usually thin film transistors (TFTs).
As shown in FIG. 2, gate driving circuits 42 and data driving circuits 44 are positioned adjacent the liquid crystal panels 10 of TFT LCD devices 40. The gate driving circuits 42 transmit scanning signals to the gate lines 26 (see FIG. 1), while the data driving circuits 44 transmit data signals to the data lines 28 (see FIG. 1).
The above-described liquid crystal display device beneficially has a large display area. Conventionally, to make a large liquid crystal display multiple small-sized array substrates are independently fabricated and interconnected. FIGS. 3, 4A, 4B, and 5 illustrate a conventional method for fabricating large liquid crystal display devices.
As shown in FIG. 3, a first liquid crystal panel 56 includes upper and lower substrates 50 and 52 that are attached to each other via sealants 54, while a second liquid crystal panel 64 also includes upper and lower substrates 58 and 60 that are attached to each other via sealants 62.
The liquid crystal panels 56 and 64 are then cut down the center axes of the sealants 54 and 62, respectively. FIG. 4A shows the liquid crystal panels 56 and 64 after cutting. In the liquid crystal panels 56 and 64, halves of the sealants 54a and 62a, respectively, remain. For the sake of convenience, only one sealant of each panel is shown as being cut. However, two or four surfaces of the liquid crystal panels are usually cut in an actual fabrication process.
Next, as shown in FIG. 4B, the liquid crystal panels 56 and 64 are attached to each other via a black sealant 68 such that the cut surfaces of the sealants 54a and 62a oppose each other. The upper substrates 50 and 58 then make an enlarged display area.
Finally, as shown in FIG. 5, upper and lower supporting substrates 74 and 76 that have sizes that correspond to those of the enlarged upper and lower substrates 70 and 72 are, respectively, attached to outer surfaces of the enlarged upper and lower substrates 70 and 72. This completes the large-scale liquid crystal display device 80. Though two supporting substrates 74 and 76 are shown as supporting the enlarged substrates 70 and 72, the actual number of supporting substrates are not necessarily fixed.
In the conventional large-scale liquid crystal display device, to prevent light leakage through gaps that might form between the attached sealants 54a and 62a (see FIG. 4B) a sufficiently large black matrix should cover the attached sealants. This decreases the aperture ratio of the completed liquid crystal display device. Furthermore, since each of the liquid crystal panels is independent, there is a lack of display uniformity. Finally, additional parts, such as the supporting substrates, are required.
Accordingly, the principles of the present invention are directed to a method for fabricating large scale liquid crystal display devices that substantially obviates one or more of the limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to simplify the fabricating process of large-scale liquid crystal display devices.
It is another object of the present invention to stabilize the cell gaps of large-scale liquid crystal display devices.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description that follows, and in part will be apparent from that description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, there is provided a fabricating method that includes preparing a first substrate and a plurality of second substrates that are smaller than the first substrate; forming a switching device on each of the second substrates; forming a plurality of spaced apart black matrices on the first substrate; forming a plurality of color filters on the first substrate, each color filter being surrounded by black matrices; forming a transparent conductive electrode on the color filters; forming a supporting rib on the transparent conductive electrode; forming a first orientation film over the first substrate such that the first orientation film covers the transparent conductive electrode and the supporting rib; locating sealants on edges of the first substrate such that the sealants surround the first orientation film; forming a second orientation film on each of the second substrates such that the second orientation film covers the switching device; and attaching the second substrates to the first substrate via the sealants such that the supporting rib supports the second substrates such that the second substrates are separated by a constant cell spacing.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.